Too Bad
by Ickleamykins
Summary: This is my first sonfic so please be kind. Pleas read and review!


-Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field  
  
Mother's hands are serving meals in a cafe on Main Street  
  
With mouths to feed... just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs  
  
And all I hear about... is how it's so bad-  
  
"Bobby....Bobby,stay with me....please," Kim said, placing her hands on Bobby's sweating, pale face. "Bobby, you'll be fine. Just stay with me."  
  
Bobby had just gotten shot. All he was trying to do was help out his friend who was doing drugs. He had just put the small packets of white powder in the toilet when something ripped through his chest causing him to plummet towards the ground in pain.  
  
-It's too bad, it's stupid  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk-  
  
"Weak pulse...I need someone to bag him. Carlos? Carlos, come on. I need your help," Doc responded as he started to work on Bobby. "Carlos, now!" "S-sorry," Carlos whispered, walking slowly over to the now limp body.  
  
"H-help me," Bobby moaned, gasping for air.  
  
Kim place a hand on his arm and squeezed, "We're helping you, Bobby. We're helping you."  
  
-You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried  
  
You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive  
  
But you weren't there right when I needed you the most  
  
And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad- They reached the hospital ten minutes later. The doctor's immediatly took over, but Kim followed them into the trauma room. Bobby suddenly went into a heavy seizure. He calmed down after a bit, but it scared everyone, especially Kim. "Kim, we need you to leave. We have to work on Bobby." -It's too bad, it's stupid  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk- Time passed and Bobby was still being treated. Now, although, he was up in the OR. Most of the 55 had come to the hospital to wait for some news. Bobby's mother had also come. "I know it seems selfish of me to say this," Carlos began, "but when Jerry got shot, everyone was a family except me. Now that Bobby has been shot, it seems that I'm no closer to being in the family." He finished, sipping some of his coffee. "Carlos, you are part of the family. Even though you are conceeded at times, your still part of the family," Doc reassured. -It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk- "How is he?" Jimmy asked, looking concerned. "I don't know yet. He's still in surgery," Kim responded, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "He'll be alright Kimmy," he said pulling her into his embrace. -Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart  
  
Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are  
  
We made it out...  
  
...we still got clothing on our backs  
  
And now I scream about it...  
  
...and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad- "Kim, is there a place where I can go pray for Roberto?" Bobby's mom asked. "Yes," Kim smiled, "if anything happenes, I'll come and get you Ms Caffey." After Ms Caffey left to go to the chapel, Kim sat on a bench near the window. Soon, Sully came over. "I didn't know Bobby that well, but he seemed like a good guy. Always helping other people." "If he dies on that table, where did being a good guy get him?" -It's too bad, it's stupid  
  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk- Kim couldn't take it anymore. She went to the chapel to pray along with Ms Caffey. "Did something happen?" Ms Caffey asked once she saw Kim in there. "No, I just felt like coming down here. I told the nurse that we were down here," she said and smiled. The nurse walked in a few minutes to come and tell them that the doctor wanted to speak to them. * "Carlos, the doctor wants us, the family, to come upstairs now." Doc said. * The doctor came out, still in his operating gowns, with a solemn face on. "We did all we could, but, we could not revive him. I'm sorry but Mr. Caffey had passed away," he said. Carlos had tried to reason by yelling at the doctor, but naturally that didn't work. Everyone was very subdued, but thats within reason. Most of them were in shock and it didn't kick in that he had really gone until awhile after they were told. Later on, after Kim escorted Ms Caffey to a taxi, Ms Zambrano arrived. When she saw Kim's face, she knew something was wrong. "Kim?" she asked, concerned. "He's gone, mom. Bobby's gone," she said and broke down crying. -It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Long time, let s walk, let s talk- 


End file.
